The Adventure of a Lifetime
by The strange princess
Summary: If you ever played Super Paper Mario, then you've seen the story played out through Mario/Luigi/Peach/Bowser's eyes. But have you ever wondered what how the story was seen through the fifth yet silent hero's eyes? Set kinda in Tippi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Well, hi again, Fanfictioners! It's me again, The strange princess, here with another fic for those who love to read. I know I'm still working with both Fawful's Revenge and Hidden in Plain Sight (which I'm planning to redo, due to personal reasons), but I've been having this idea ever since I finished playing Super Paper Mario and maybe even before. Anyways, this fic will be like a "Tippi" side to SPM; a sort of different point of view in regards to the SPM story. As to my other fics, I promise I will try to finish them, if some of you have read them. Just please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this fic and others...so here we go!**

~~~Chapter One: Before the Prophecy~~

Merlon stared down at the almost empty plate that was in front of him. Remembering all that he had eaten made the Ancient want to return it all, even if it would only make him sick. But he knew he couldn't. If anything, he had to remind himself that this was for Saffron, literally. Why else, he reasoned, would he be eating one of her famous, galactic, huge dishes? Merlon only sighed. If he finished this meal, then he knew it would be worth it. The Flipside chef, whom he had foolishly fallen for, had all but sworn to go out with him if he finished one of her famous huge meals; every last crumb would count. And none of it could be thrown away. Of course, he was already down to a small sprig of parsley, so inwardly, Merlon knew he had won their little bet. Just as he prepared to pick up the last piece of the meal, the spellcaster heard a shout, followed by a string of commotion. Whatever could be happening now? If it was another fight between his two neighbors, he would have no choice but to intervene. Shuddering inwardly at the thought and shaking his head, Merlon left the parsley on his plate and stepped outside to see what the cause of the ruckus was. A well-sized crowd had formed just outside the door, with a few people standing aside and murmuring. Seeing a little girl that was not part of the throng, Merlon approached her calmly." Dearest, what is the matter? ", he asked the child, who was standing to the side and watching the crowd of people with great interest.

The little girl looked up to him in with a curious and proud look on her face." I don't know. Mummy told me I was 'posed to stay away. Said it was 'cuz someone needed help. Then she left to fetch Saffy. ", she replied obediently, telling the Ancient of what had happened." So I stayed here, 'cuz Mummy said so. I 'aven't moved even a little bit. Mummy will be proud. ", she added, puffing out her little chest in a sense of pride. Merlon knit his brows in concern." Thank you, dear. Now, let me pass. I need to make sure it is nothing serious. ", he said soothingly. With a small smile, the girl stepped aside, and Merlon forged his way through the crowd, trying to get to the center. When he arrived, the Ancient gasped. There, in the midle of the cobblestone street, was a young lady. Her hair, which had once been a gorgeous chestnut brown, was now dirty and had a dull sheen. Her dress, a bright orange, was torn and tattered in almost every imaginable spot; patches covered almost the entire surface of the dress. Slowly pushing everyone away, Merlon knelt by the girl and looked for a heartbeat. Feeling none, he began to turn and leave, his expression saddened by the loss. But suddenly, a small, weak beat pulsed through his fingers, and his eyes widened." Grambi's mustache...She's alive! ", he muttered, unable to believe it.

Saffron, the local chef, suddenly appeared by his side, her yellow apron swishing with every step." Oh dear. Merlon, thank goodness you're here! I was told by Lily that my help was needed, and I came quickly to see if it was because-Oh! ", she said, cutting off in surprise as her eyes lay on the barely-alive woman." Great Jaydes! Is she still 'live? ", she added quickly. The local Ancient nodded rapidly." Yes, Saffron. She's still fighting, but her pulse is very weak. I need you to do me a favor. ", he said. Saffron bobbed her head in an affirmative." Yes, of course! Anything for you...and this poor sweetheart, bless her soul... ", she replied. Satisfied, Merlon picked the girl up gently." I need you to make some of your Spicy Soup...Maybe that shall wake her up. But please be quick. I fear she may not have much time left. ", he said in an urgent tone. The southern-accented woman merely nodded, and with another swish of the apron, scurried away to fetch the vital meal. As the people of Flipside began to part for the spellcaster, Merlon, who had picked her up, tried to keep the girl's heartbeat alive, if erratic and weak. Throwing the door to his house aside, the Ancient placed her on his bed, while he anxiously waited for Saffron's arrival.

It turns out he did not have to wait long. Saffron arrived within minutes, the soup she had prepared still steaming smoke." As soon as the stew was done, I came over straight away. Nearly burned my fingers in the process, but it'll be worth it if this poor dear wakes up. ", she said rapidly. Merlon gave her a bow of gratitude, then proceeded to spoon-feed the woman, whose eyelashes fluttered weakly in response. Soon, the whole bowl was empty, but the woman still showed no signs of waking up. The female chef sighed as she placed a damp rag on the woman' forehead, which glistened with sweat." Dear Grambi...I only hope Jaydes lets her live in the Overthere if she doesn't wake up...Still, she has a slim chance of makin' it, the poor dear... ", she murmured. The Ancient sighed profoundly. No matter how much care they gave the girl, in the end, Merlon feared she would not live. Something in his head had already told him that was going to happen eventually, even if they paid her the most utmost attention, but the spellcaster was not ready to consider that option. For some strange reason, he did not want this woman to die.

Saffron gingerly stroked the woman's cheek once more before she shook her head." ...Merlon. She's not gonna make it...Whatever she's been through has really weakened her physically and mentally. We'd better let her go in peace... ", she said in a mournful tone. Merlon shook his head." ...No, Saffron. There is one more thing I can try, before I let her go...If that fails, then she will die, knowing we did everything we could to save her. ", he intoned. The Flipside chef blinked listlessly, then nodded in understandment; Without another word she left, leaving the spellcaster and dying woman all alone. As the door close with an audible click, Merlon could only think of the sound as the point of no return. Either he went through with this last measure and possibly let the girl live, or forget about the whole thing and let her go peacefully. Both seemed like such hard decisions to make. But as a barely audible gasp for air reached his ears, Melon knew he had to do this. What he was going to attempt was risky, yes; if he did not do it well, if he made the slightest miscalculation, the girl could die. But if he succeeded, she would be able to live and enjoy the rest of her life, seeing she still had a ways to go before she succumbed to death, though not in a normal way.

Taking a deep breath, Merlon began to chant something in the language of the Ancients. As he did, the young woman's body started shimmering with a small glow, and slowly began to rise from the bed. As the Ancient kept working his spell, he found it harder to keep his sight on the girl's; the glow that came from her body was getting too bright. Finally, he could no longer see her directly, but nonetheless, he kept working his spell. When he thought the magic was ready, Merlon stopped chanting, and stayed still. The girl was still floating in the air, surrounded by a cocoon of light and magic, but suddenly, the cocoon broke, and a strong flash of light inundated his house, followed by a strange sound. The girl, still covered by light-though it was not so intense as before-fell back on to the bed, and Merlon sat by her side. When the glow finally disappeared, Merlon sighed in relief and happiness. On his bed was no longer a girl, but rather, a strange, multicolored butterfly of about the size of a hand that shimmered and glowed as if it were a strange creature. Merlon sighed in relief. She had been successfully transformed into a Pixl, just as he had hoped.

The butterfly fluttered its wings hesitantly, then seemed to gaze at Merlon in shock. "...! ". The Ancient smiled lightly." Oh, thank Grambi you made it...Are you all right? ", he asked, relieved the whole transformation had been a success. The butterfly stopped fluttering and made a small tsking noise, before finally responding." ...Who...Who are you?...W-Where am I? ", she quipped. Merlon dipped his head in acknowledgment, and held his hands out." My dear, my name is Merlon. As to where you are, you are in my house, and more vaguely, you are in Flipside, the place in between dimensions...And you are? ", he returned. The butterfly shifted slightly. " I…..I…I don't remember. ", she said in a hollow tone. The Ancient gasped inwardly. Had he accidentally erased all her memories when he had transformed her? Fate could not be so cruel, could it? " So you remember nothing? Not how you arrived, nor what you were doing, child? ", he asked worriedly. The butterfly Pixl shook its head." Not even my name…I…I just can't remember…. ", she replied dejectedly. Merlon's mind began racing as he looked for a reason. He did not intend for any of her memories from her previous life to be erased. He had only meant to save her. But perhaps he did not observe carefully his actions. Or maybe her memories from her previous life had not disappeared, but rather, had been sealed away.

Trying to comfort her, the Ancient held out his hand in an invitation to perch atop it." Maybe you just cannot access those thoughts, dear. But if you do, I'm sure it will be fine. Now, as for a name, seeing you don't remember yours means we'll look for a suitable replacement. If that is all right with you, of course. ", he said in a soothing tone. The butterfly shimmered brightly as if she were happy." Thank you…..I truly appreciate your kindness, Merlon.", she said gratefully. Merlon smiled in return." Of course. Now, about that name…Hm...….it must be perfect and fitting for a person such as yourself…...Oh, I know! How about Tippi? ", he asked. The Pixl fluttered her wings rapidly, the oranges, yellows and reds that decorated her wings pulsing strongly as if they were alive." Tippi….", she mused as she played around with the name,"...I like that…Yes, Tippi is just fine.", she replied happily. The Flipside spellcaster nodded as if agreeing with her, before responding," Then Tippi it is. Welcome to Flipside, Tippi. ".

~~~End of Chapter One~~~

**So...You like? I don't know, but I think it could have been a wee bit longer. And for those wondering, I got my background story by reading about Merlon on SuperMarioWiki (a very reliable source, by the way.). Check it out yourself if you don't believe me. According to the wikipage, Carlson, the manager of some sort of restaurant in Flipside, tells you that some time ago, Merlon had fallen in love with Saffron, the local chef. So she promised to go out with him if he finished one of her famous Saffron's Huge Galactic Homemade Meals (Or something like that). Merlon was down to a small sprig of parsley when he heard a commotion outside that involved an injured girl. (Although in my story, I made her near death...it's still the same thing, I guess.) And so, Tippi was found, and Merlon lost his only chance at getting together with Saffron. Of course, the rest of the story, including the little girl, was made up. I had to fill in the rest of the story myself, and that was a bit hard to do, quite frankly. Still, I managed to stay as truthful to the plotline as I could. Anyways, please review! Even one review will make me feel loads happier (whether it's a compliment or an insult; I really don't care.). See ya later, alligators! The strange princess is out! Now click that review button! I command you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: I LIVVVE! Ehehehe...I am SO sorry for taking so long in updating, I really am. I couldn't find the heart to finish this chapter, and it kept haunting my flash drive-and me. So I thought I should just finally suck it up, stop being a procrastinator, and get over with it. Thus, you have a mediocre chapter. Again, I apologize, and here we go with Chapter Two. Enjoy!**

~~~Chapter Two: The Prophecy Begins~~~

Tippi fluttered silently in the streets of Flipside, her colors flashing brilliantly in the sunlight. She was currently trying to enjoy the fresh morning of another glorious day; outside, it was nice, sunny and the sky was a sweet baby blue. With another flap of her wings, the butterfly Pixl flew past the inn that was managed by Tinga, one of the local residents, and flew back to Merlon's house. Currently, she was musing about what her beloved wizard and old friend would wish to eat for dinner, although Tippi knew that she would probably end up going to Saffron's and asking the kind, female chef to whip her up a Fried Shroom Meal, the usual. Passing by Merluvlee's place, the Pixl fluttered down to the main floor, stopping in front of Saffron's kitchen, Sweet Smiles.

As if by magic, the door opened, and Tippi flew in, landing on the counter where the Southern-accented woman stood with a smile, waiting for customers. Her smile grew even more when she saw the small butterfly Pixl, and she tightened the apron around her waist. "Well hello, Tippi! How are ya, hun? You need the usual?" she asked cheerfully. Tippi flapped her wings and flew over to the female chef's shoulder. "Yes, of course, Saffron. I thought I would come a tad earlier since Merlon is tired today, and he needs the sustenance." she replied. Saffron shook her head and tsked. "Oh my...And what did he do that made him so tired, sweetie? If I know him, he probably stayed up all night readin' some musty ol' book." she said sternly, the ladle she was holding waving like a stern teacher's pointer. The Pixl chuckled softly and flapped her wings rapidly in reply. "I'm afraid so. He was up all night, reading a book I didn't recognize, and he didn't eat dinner or breakfast. When I left the house today, he was still reading." she quipped. Saffron rolled her eyes, and took out two cans of Shroom Shakes. Popping them open with her can opener, the chef poured them in a bowl and gathered all her dishes and ingredients. "I _do not_ get that man...He is a great guardian for this town, but sometimes, he needs to take a break. Work isn't everything. Don't _you_ forget that, sugar." Saffron said, pouring the thick, chunky, soupy liquid into the sizzling pan.

Tippi was about to agree, when a sudden tremble knocked her off the chef's shoulder. Around the two ladies, pots and pans began to clank noisily, ingredients began to fall off the shelves, and the whole room started to shake violently. Saffron grabbed ahold of the counter, and struggled to stay standing up, her face showing fear and surprise. Then, as suddenly as the quake had appeared, it was over, leaving the whole diner a mess. When the rainbow Pixl got ahold of her bearings, she flapped her wings weakly and tried to fly, but couldn't. "S-Saffron? Are you okay?" she asked softly. The female chef nodded slowly, her eyes still wide in fear. "Y-Yes...O-Oh d-dear. What, by Grambi's moustache, was that? I thought we'd be goin' down any minute..." was the Flipside chef's reply. The butterfly Pixl finally found her strength, and she fluttered towards the woman, her small heart beating a mile a minute. "I...I don't know...But it was so sudden...Maybe...Maybe Merlon knows what happened..." Tippi said softly.

With the homemade meal quite forgotten, both women began to pick up the scattered pots and pans and to restore order in the little diner. Finally, a few minutes later, the place looked spotless and clean, much to Saffron's delight. "Well, this place certainly needed a cleaning. I suppose that nasty ol' quake was blessing in disguise after all." the female chef beamed. Tippi giggled softly, and flapped her wings rapidly. "Indeed. Well, Saffron, I'm afraid I cannot stay longer here. I must check up on Merlon, and make sure he wasn't hurt..." she mumbled, trailing off purposely. Fortunately, the female chef understood, and she signaled to the doorway. "Don't worry hun. I get you completely. Now go, and I'll be up there shortly with a steamin' meal, okies?" she chirped brightly. After giving thanks to Saffron, Tippi left the diner, and flew back to her home.

When she entered the blue house, a strange sight greeted the butterfly Pixl, and the colors on her wings dimmed in confusion. Merlon was sitting down on the floor, piles of book surrounding the Ancient and in one case, placed on the top of his head. A barely-nibbled mushroom was on a plate on the table, and a cup of water was strewn on the floor. A chair was lying on its side, akimbo, and all in all, the entire place looked like a mess. "...M-Merlon? Are you all right?" the little Pixl asked her fellow friend. Abruptly, the Ancient's head snapped up and he blinked in surprise. "What...? Tippi?...Ah yes, T-Tippi, so sorry for worrying you, my dear! Yes, yes; I'm absolutely fine." he replied hurriedly. Tippi fluttered over to his shoulder and sighed. She cared for her beloved friend very much, but he acted like such a child sometimes. "My goodness...Didn't you feel a quake hit here ealier? You act like nothing ever happened!" she said.

The Ancient flipped through the book again and absentmindedly grabbed the mushroom before taking a bite out of it. "As the matter of fact, my dearest Tippi, I did feel the quake...but trust me, that will be the least of our worries..." he mumbled gravely, causing the Pixl to freeze in place, a sense of foreboding looming over her like a shadow. Something in her friend's voice did not sound right, she thought numbly. "M-Merlon?...Whatever could you be talking about?" she asked, half-fearing his answer. Merlon's eyes finally left the book's pages and he looked up to the female butterfly Pixl. "My child...Destruction is going to rain upon all the dimensions and the world as we know it very soon...And unless we act now, all will be swallowed by the Void..." he mumbled. Tippi stopped flapping her wings and stared in shock at her Ancient friend. He wasn't serious about this...was he? "You're bluffing...Merlon, this is no time for jokes...Please don't scare me like that...And what is the Void? What are you talking about?" she replied. Merlon suddenly stood up, taking the white tome in his hands and placing it on a table. Rapidly, he flipped to the beginning to the book and placed a finger on the opening line on the first page. "That is what I mean. It's no joke or prank, dear, though I truly wished it was..." he uttered solemnly.

Tippi followed her friend's finger and read the words that were inscribed. A small shiver rippled through her body and she sighed. Something about those words seemed so very foreboding and omnious, yet there was a certain glimmer of hope that was hidden in between the lines. She looked at Merlon once again, who gave her a small nod and closed the book. "I did not lie, Tippi. Unless we do something about this, the prophecy will come true. That quake we felt earlier was no ordinary quake. It was the summoning of the Chaos Heart, a vessel of pure evil. The dark one the book mentions is the harbringer of death and destruction, the summoner of the Chaos Heart." he said.

Flipping to the next page, he pointed at yet another section. "But there is hope. My ancestors, the Tribe of Ancients, knew this would happen one day, and they prepared for it by writing this book, the Light Prognosticus. It predicts the rise of 'the man in red'; the one who will save us all. 'Tis very clear: we must find this man and bring him to Flipside, for only he-with the power of the Pure Hearts-will ward off this destruction." he added. Tippi fluttered her wings and stared at the book. Chaos Heart? Dark Prongosticus? Pure Hearts? All of this was so new and so sudden; she had never once heard her friend utter about such things. "S-So, we must look for this 'man in red' and bring him here?" she asked tentivaley.

Merlon nodded. "Aye. And you, Tippi, will find him. I don't know why it must be you, but something tells me it is so. And my intuition has never been wrong." he stated. The butterfly Pixl froze in mid-flap and gasped. "Me? B-But, I don't even know anything about this prophecy!" she stammered. The Ancient nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe so, but the facts are the facts. And I think I know where this hero shall be..." he mused thoughtfully. Tippi gave an exasperated sigh. This was all spiraling out of control and making less and less sense by the minute. "Merlon, I don't know...This is too sudden..." she tried to say. But the Ancient shook his head and set the book aside. "Nonsense! You'll be fine. Now, you'll have to leave this instant. Can't tell you much more, I'm afraid, but it doesn't matter. You'll understand eventually. Now, off you go!" he replied. Before Tippi could say another word, a small square appeared around her, and Merlon-along with his house-vanished from sight.

~~~End of Chapter Two~~~

**Um, just a lil' side note...I finished SPM quite some time ago, and unfortunately-though I recently started a new file-some of the details have been blurred in my memory. So I don't remember if the quake happened when Bowser married Peach, or after. I'm tempted to say 'before', but if I'm wrong, don't be afraid to correct me. And once again, I'm so sorry for taking forever in updating. I'll try to make it up with a new chapter as fast as I can. And thanks for the reviews, you guys are ultimate! If you review some more, I'll love ya'll even more! So...review? Please? It'll take but a second to click that blue button down there!**

**PS: I didn't have time to find the words that were written in the Dark Prognosticus, and as a result, I didn't put them in the story. But if someone can find out that piece of info and PM me or just review it, I'll love you forever. If not, then that's okay too.**


End file.
